Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a cooker having a cooking space having at least one vapor opening through which vapor produced during operation can be fed as a vapor stream.
European Patent Application 0 598 211 B1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,508 to Gerl, discloses a cooker or an oven having a vapor opening that is provided in an oven wall and through which, during cooking, a vapor produced can be fed outward from an oven muffle by a cooling-air fan. A flow cross-section of a flow channel adjoining the vapor opening can be adjusted automatically by a restrictor. The restrictor is adjusted in dependence on a vapor temperature. The restrictor forms a large flow cross-section in the case of a low level of heat developed in the oven muffle, and it forms a small flow cross-section in the case of a pronounced level of heat developed. In addition to the vapor, the cooling-air fan takes in cooling air from the surroundings of the oven, through an opening, and feeds this outward, through the flow channel, together with the vapor.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a cooker that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that is not susceptible to contamination and that exhibits a constant behavior throughout its service life.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a cooker, including a feed device, a cooking enclosure communicating with the feed device, the cooking enclosure defining a cooking space, at least one vapor opening through which vapor produced during operation of the cooker can be fed as a vapor stream from the cooking space by the feed device, and at least one opening through which extraneous air can be taken in by the feed device, and an adjustment device adjusting a quantity of the extraneous air and, through the quantity of extraneous air, the vapor stream from the cooking space.
The invention is based on a cooker having a cooking space that has at least one vapor opening, through which vapor produced during operation can be fed from the cooking space by a feed device, and having at least one opening, through which extraneous air can be taken in, in particular, by the feed device.
It is proposed that a device can be used to adjust the quantity of extraneous air and, through the quantity of extraneous air, a vapor stream from the cooking space. Advantageous vapor management can be achieved straightforwardly in design terms, and measures that adjust the vapor stream, for example, a restrictor or a closure, are disposed in an at least largely contaminant-free region that is separated from the vapor stream. It is possible to avoid high-outlay cleaning operations and to achieve a long service life and constant behavior, to be precise, in particular, in respect of the vapor management. The extraneous air may, advantageously, be utilized, in addition, as cooling air, and it is possible to do away with a separate cooling-air supply. Furthermore, condensing out can be avoided as a result of the extraneous air.
In terms of flow, various possibilities are conceivable for configuring the opening, and/or configuring the channel system, such that a device can be used to adjust the quantity of extraneous air taken in and, through the quantity of extraneous air taken in, the quantity of vapor extracted or carried, for example, it is basically possible, in accordance with the principle of an atomizer or of a jet pump, for extraneous air or fresh air to be taken in, etc. through a first channel and for vapor to be taken in through a second channel. The extraneous air is, advantageously, taken in by the vapor-feed measures, but may also be taken in, in principle, by a separate feed device. Configurations that are particularly straightforward and cost-effective in terms of flow may be achieved if the opening is disposed, in terms of flow, upstream of the feed device. It is possible for the vapor and the extraneous air to be supplied to the feed device, in terms of flow, in two separate channels and also to be carried further by the feed device, in terms of flow, in two separate channels. If the channels, however, are for the most part combined, it is possible to reduce the number of components, the installation space and costs. In particular, a channel advantageously adjoins the vapor opening, and the opening through which the extraneous air can be taken in is disposed in the channel, in terms of flow, between the vapor opening and the feed device.
In order, nevertheless, to avoid contamination of the opening and/or of the device by the vapor stream, the opening is advantageously disposed outside the vapor stream in a dead space of the channel, and/or moveable devices and, in particular, guide elements of moveable measures of the device through which the quantity of extraneous air can be adjusted are advantageously disposed outside the channel. It is further proposed that the channel has at least one flow-deflecting device, and the opening is disposed in the region of the deflecting device, in a direction, as seen counter to the flow direction, downstream of the deflecting device, and/or that a further channel element is disposed in the channel upstream of the opening, as seen in the flow direction of the extraneous air, and a moveable measures of the device is disposed upstream of the channel element, as seen in the flow direction of the extraneous air. Further shielding against the vapor stream can be achieved through the channel element.
If the channel element is formed by a component that is separate from the channel, the channel element and the device may be configured as a subassembly. It is possible for cookers simply to be offered optionally with or without the channel element and the device according to the invention, and for the subassembly to be cost-effectively produced separately in the necessary numbers and to be checked separately in terms of functioning. In principle, however, it is also conceivable for the channel element to be integrally formed, at least in part, on the channel through which the vapor is carried out of the cooking space. As a result, it is additionally possible to reduce the number of components.
If the channel has a labyrinth, it is possible, on one hand, to achieve flow calming and, on the other hand, for dirt to be separated off, with the result that components and regions that adjoin the labyrinth in terms of flow, for example, the feed device, are protected against direct contamination.
The device may be configured with one or more pivotably mounted closures and/or with one or more closures that are guided such that they can be displaced in a translatory manner, it being possible for closures that are mounted such that they can be displaced in a translatory manner to be configured in a particularly cost-effective and straightforward manner in terms of design. Furthermore, other flow-regulating measures that appear expedient to the person skilled in the art, for example, restrictors, etc., are also conceivable.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the device has at least one actuator. By the actuator, it is possible to achieve easy operation and, in particular, to construct an automated control and/or regulator, to be precise, in particular, in that at least one operating parameter can be sensed through a sensor unit, and the vapor stream can be controlled and/or regulated automatically, in dependence on the operating parameter, by a unit. In dependence on the food that is to be cooked and/or on the operator""s requirements, various modes of operation can be set, for example, it is possible, with a low level of vapor removal, to achieve a particularly energy-saving mode of operation, and a constant pressure and/or a constant air humidity can be adjusted in the cooking space, etc.
The actuator may be configured hydraulically, pneumatically, electrically, and/or electromagnetically and may be formed, for example, by a lifting magnet, an electric motor, and/or by an element that expands or shortens, etc. in dependence on a temperature and/or voltage that is present. It would, basically, also be possible for parts of the device to be formed, in particular, from bimetal, for example, a closure itself or a component that actuates a closure. In addition to, or instead of, an actuator, it is further conceivable for the device to be actuated manually by an operator, for example, through a lever mechanism or through a Bowden cable, etc.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided a catalyst disposed in the channel in a region of the vapor opening.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a cooker, including a feeding means, a cooking enclosure communicating with the feeding means, the cooking enclosure defining a cooking space, at least one vapor opening through which vapor produced during operation of the cooker can be fed as a vapor stream from the cooking space by the feeding means, and at least one opening through which extraneous air can be taken in by the feeding means, and an adjustment device adjusting a quantity of the extraneous air and, through the quantity of extraneous air, the vapor stream from the cooking space.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a cooker, including a gas-feeding device, and a housing defining, a cooking space fluidically connected to the gas-feeding device for supplying a gas at least to a portion of the cooking space, at least one vapor opening through which vapor produced during operation of the cooker can be fed as a vapor stream from the cooking space by the gas-feeding device, at least one opening through which air from the environment can be taken into the cooking space by the gas-feeding device, and an adjustment device fluidically connected to the cooking space and to the at least one opening for adjusting a quantity of the air and, dependent upon the quantity of air adjusted, for also adjusting a quantity of the vapor stream from the cooking space. Preferably, the gas-feeding device is an air-feeding device.
The device according to the invention can be used in various cookers that appear expedient to the person skilled in the art, for example, in a microwave oven, etc., but particularly advantageously in an oven in which it is possible to achieve a high level of energy reduction by way of vapor management and new modes of operation that are of interest.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a cooker, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.